An Explanation
by EnchantedWords17
Summary: John Smith and Rose Tyler-Smith tell their son, Elliot about how they first met. He doesn't quite believe them. Oneshot.


**Inspired by prompt from forgottenwordsandancientmelo dies (tumblr user).**

'Mummy!' a three year old boy with a gap tooth and messy blonde hair ran throughout the large house, knocking toys out of his way as he went. 'Mummy!'

'Woah,' Rose caught her son mid-run, sweeping him up into her arms. 'What's wrong Elliot?'

'Daddy lied to me.' Elliot pouted at his mother, giving her the face his dad did when he wanted something.

'Oh did he now?' Rose said. 'John! Get in here!'

The tall, thin man poked his head out of the living room. 'Yes Rose?'

'Elliot's told me that you've been lying to him about something.' Rose shifted Elliot to her other hip. 'Care to explain yourself?'

'Elli, I was not lying!' John bent down to his son's level. 'In fact, you're the one who's lying if you're telling mummy I'm lying, because I did not lie.'

'Yes you did,' Elliot insisted, turning his face into his mother's shoulder. 'Mummy, he did lie to me!'

'Did not!' John protested.

'Did too!' Elliot said.

'John, stop acting like a child,' Rose said.

'He started it!' John pouted, pointing an accusing finger at his son.

'He's three, John,' Rose said. 'What's your excuse?'

'Mhmm,' Elliot said, sticking his tongue out at his dad.

'Elliot, what did Daddy lie about to you?' Rose asked, taking her son to the living room and sitting down with him.

'I didn't lie,' John said under his breath when he sat down next to Rose and Elliot. Rose glared at him to shut him up.

'But I didn't! I was telling Elliot about how we first met,' John said.

'Daddy said that there were evil plastic monsters and he saved you from them and then you two saved the world and you fell in love with him then and never left him alone after that,' Elliot explained to Rose. 'But I don't believe him. There is no such thing as evil plastic monsters!'

'Actually Elli, most of that is true,' Rose said, looking amused at her son's disbelief. 'Although I don't know about me falling in love with him on the spot and never leaving him alone afterwards.'

'Please,' John said, throwing an arm around his wife's shoulders. 'You were head over heels with me from the start.

'Really? Because the way I remember it was I thought you were full of yourself, rude and a bit presumptuous,' Rose said, shoving John lightly with her shoulder, who huffed. She laughed and turned back to her son. 'But other than that bit Elli, it's true. There were plastic aliens that tried to kill us and Daddy saved me. Of course, I returned the favour later.'

'Mummy!' Elliot whined. 'Don't lie to me too! There's no such thing as evil plastic monsters!'

'Oh but there is kiddo,' John said. 'They were called the Nestene Consciousness. They wanted to take over the world, but Mummy and Daddy stopped them.'

'How?' Elliot asked, crawling onto his dad's lap, now listening and interested.

'Well,' John said, looking at Rose and wondering how much he should tell him. 'The Nestene Consciousness tried to hurt your mum when she was at work. Of course, Daddy jumped in and saved the day. I blew up the building that your mum was working in, after she got out of course. I thought that was it for the Nestene Consciousness, but they still lived. The disguised themselves as Uncle Mickey, who Mummy was dating at the time. After -'

'Wait!' Elliot interrupted, turning back to Rose. 'Mummy you dated Uncle Mickey? Eww, Mummy, that's gross!'

'Well Elli, technically he isn't your uncle so we're not related,' Rose said, amused by her sons disgust at the thought.

'But Mummy, you're not allowed to date someone who isn't Daddy, right?' Elliot said, sound in his three year old logic.

'I hardly knew Daddy then Elliot. I dated plenty of people before him,' Rose told her son, who still didn't look happy at the thought of his mum dating someone who wasn't his dad.

'Anyway,' John said, cutting into their conversation. 'I was saying: after I saved your mum yet again, we flew away in my time machine to go looking for the place where the Nestene Consciousness was hiding. Mummy found that for me. We went in and tried to stop the Nestene Consciousness, but they tried to kill Daddy. Mummy saved my life then and defeated the Nestene Consciousness, saving the world!'

'Wow,' Elliot looked at both of his parents in awe. 'Really Mummy? Did you save the world with Daddy?'

'Yup,' Rose said, smiling at the boy. 'And we saved the world many times after that too.'

'So if I want to marry a girl, do I have to save her life first?' Elliot asked.

John laughed. 'No, you don't have to, but it is a great way to get the conversation started kiddo. Although I don't think you have to worry about finding a pretty girl to marry just yet.'

'Yeah,' Rose agreed. 'Look at your dad, he was over nine-hundred years old when he finally found someone good enough!'

'Mummy,' Elliot sighed, looking at his mother with disappointment. 'Don't lie to me.'


End file.
